fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Walhart/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' Are you here all by yourself, Walhart? *'Walhart:' Hmph. *'Robin:' ...*Cough* *Ahem* Well, since we're allies now, I was thinking we might talk... ...Um, yes. Of course, if it's too much trouble, I could just leave you be... *'Walhart:' We shall talk if you wish it, tactician. Let us discuss military matters. In your opinion, what is the key element needed to secure victory? *'Robin:' Oh! I wasn't expecting a quiz! Ha ha ha... Er, ha. *'Walhart:' I will have your answer now. A strategist should already have an opinion on such a fundamental question. *'Robin:' Yes, you're right, of course... Well, I'd say fostering the bonds between soldiers is most important. *'Walhart:' A tepid answer more suited to mewling babes than men of combat! The key to victory is power, tactician. Overwhelming power. *'Robin:' I see. *'Walhart:' Power to smash your enemies. Power to subjugate their people. Or, if necessary, the power to wipe them both out entirely. *'Robin:' But victory gained through might alone often brings insurrection in its wake. It sows discontent and discord, which become the seeds of a new war. *'Walhart:' If discord arises, it only means you had insufficient power in the first place. With truly overwhelming might, such trivial obstacles can be brushed aside. But then you think "bonds" matter. I do not expect you to understand such things. *'Robin:' To a man such as yourself, my method seems ludicrous. I understand that. But you will soon see for yourself the importance of unit cohesion, of bonds. You are one of us now—a member of the Shepherds and a comrade-in-arms. *'Walhart:' I am none of these things. I am a wraith set loose to destroy all who block the path. ...But I admit, your thinking intrigues me. We will meet again and continue this. *'Robin:' That didn't sound like a question, but sure. I'd like that. B Support *'Walhart:' Greetings, tactician. *'Robin:' Hello, Walhart. *'Walhart:' Have you thought about our discussion? Do you see now the error in your thinking? Surely you know now that bonds of friendship are irrelevant to victory. *'Robin:' No. I believe in them more than ever. *'Walhart:' Hmph. Then I am wasting my breath. Overwhelming power is the only thing that will enable men to build true peace! *'Robin:' True peace? *'Walhart:' One that is unshakable and invulnerable. One that lasts for all eternity. If we are to eradicate war, we must destroy all borders. Tear down the nation-state. Eradicate all notion of religion. Bring everything under one rule, and we can stamp out the strife that fuels war. *'Robin:' Hmm... Perhaps your vision has merit. *'Walhart:' Of course it does. Think of the possibilities! With my might and your tactical mind, we could conquer this world. Through sheer strength of mind, steel, and will, we would make it whole. *'Robin:' War on that scale would inflict death and suffering on uncountable innocents. I could not be party to such horror, no matter how noble the goal. *'Walhart:' Think bigger! If we were to succeed, we would eliminate all future wars! What is the sacrifice of even a million people if it builds a golden eternal future? What are they when weighed against peace and safety for generations to come? *'Robin:' But war is not a matter of numbers and balances! *'Walhart:' And I say it is! You do not display the same distaste for war when it comes to slaying your enemies. Your cunning killed many of my men. Where were your qualms then? ...Yes, exactly. You had no qualms, for you valued those lives less than others. THAT is the matter of numbers and balances, tactician! THAT is war! We are the same, you and I, even if you would pretend otherwise. *'Robin:' N-no, that's not... *'Walhart:' Think, tactician! Look at what you do. You cannot save everyone. No man can! So you place every life on the balance, and like a god, you decide. "This man here shall live..." "This man here shall die...". Someday, you will learn this truth: might rules, or nothing does. ...We shall talk of this again. Until then, farewell. *''(Walhart leaves)'' *'Robin:' B-but, it's not like that... Is it? A Support *'Robin:' Walhart. *'Walhart:' Tactician. *'Robin:' I wonder if we might talk. *'Walhart:' Something troubles you. I can see it in your mien. Do your hand-wringing on your own time. Do not waste mine with it. *'Robin:' I am trying to determine what is the right thing to do, and what I should believe in. If that is hand-wringing in your eyes, then so be it. I came only to seek advice. *'Walhart:' You hem and haw like an old maid. I thought you more decisive than this! *'Robin:' I have considered your arguments carefully, and they have a compelling logic. Nevertheless, I cannot agree. The world you paint leaves no room for human compassion or feeling. People are merely values arrayed on a playing field. *'Walhart:' You speak of my willingness to sacrifice the few for the greater good. I concede my approach is ruthless and calculating. But so is the battlefield. *'Robin:' We cannot allow ourselves the luxury of denying our own humanity! Yes, it would be easy to treat deaths like so many numbers on a balance... But the loss of even one life is a terrible tragedy—an enormity beyond reckoning. We are meant to save people, and that is what we must do. We fight alongside friends. Stout allies. Stalwart comrades. A world without such friendship is no world I want, no matter how safe it may be. ...I am sorry. But on this matter, I will not change my mind. *'Walhart:' Well, well. A rousing speech indeed... We shall do it your way. *'Robin:' ...You changed your mind, just like that? *'Walhart:' YOU defeated ME, tactician! Remember? Clearly, yours is the truer path. You have proven yourself the mightier, and therefore I must bend to your will. It is a simple matter. *'Robin:' But...then why did you argue? *'Walhart:' Because I wanted to test the strength of your convictions. As long as your belief is firm, I will follow the path you set. But if those convictions waver? If your beliefs are beset with doubt? Then Walhart will again rise up and demand his voice be heard! *'Robin:' The code you hold to is shocking in its intensity, Walhart. But in time, I truly believe you will come to accept the wisdom of my way. *'Walhart:' I will march by your side and grant my all to your cause. Let us see if you have the strength to change my mind! *'Robin:' I plan to do exactly that. With Female Robin C Support *'Robin:' Ah, Walhart. So this is where you've been hiding. *'Walhart:' ...... *'Robin:' I was actually hoping to ask for your advice. Is now a good time? *'Walhart:' Groveling ill suits you. Remember that you are my superior in this army. Now state your business, tactician. What advice do you seek? *'Robin:' We're expecting tough battles ahead, as you know. So I was wondering what your approach would be if you were in charge. *'Walhart:' I cannot help you in this. I had little need for battle plans and plots. Little need for the cunning trickery of the tactician... I won battles on the mettle of my soldiers and the strength of our beliefs. *'Robin:' So you rejected strategy entirely? *'Walhart:' I was the Conqueror! Master of all men. My domain stretched from sea to sea! I held no disdain for your strategy. I simply had no need for it. *'Robin:' So all was decided on the battlefield? Man-to-man and steel to steel? *'Walhart:' Yes. But clearly mine was the wrong way. For it is I who stand here as your servant—I who am tarred forever with the ignominy and shame of ultimate defeat. *'Robin:' Though we question your motives, there is no shame in losing a war. You fought bravely and well. Nobody thinks less of you in defeat. *'Walhart:' Fool! Of course they do! They think me weak, and they are correct. If a man demands respect at the end of a sword, he has none left when it shatters. *'Robin:' Walhart, you lost a single battle. That hardly makes you weak. *'Walhart:' It does in my world. But I know that Chrom believes differently, and he is the victor. The vanquished have no right to their own convictions—they must follow their masters. *'Robin:' But it's a healthy thing to have a mix of different beliefs, new ways of doing things... Even if we don't agree with them, learning about other ideas only makes us stronger. You must promise not to forsake your views. I could learn something from your ways. *'Walhart:' You speak as a child that has captured a particularly interesting insect... But no matter. I shall indulge on your whim. There are worse ways to pass the time. B Support *'Robin:' There you are, Walhart. I was hoping we might talk more. *'Walhart:' Come again to shake the jar of your captive insect, have you? *'Robin:' Your words, not mine. I'm simply hoping you can tell me more about your views. *'Walhart:' I don't know what fascination they hold, but you should remember this... Chrom was the victor, and together you have the power to vanquish all. You don't need the delusions of the defeated to make you stronger. *'Robin:' That's where you're wrong, Walhart. It was a miracle that we prevailed. The slightest nudge of the scales, and the outcome would've been far different. *'Walhart:' Pah! There's no such thing as miracles. You won by cunning and might alone. And I lost because of my own weakness. A weakness exposed by you! *'Robin:' So you believe all victors to be powerful, and all defeated weak. Is this accurate? *'Walhart:' You have the right of it. *'Robin:' Furthermore, you assert that the weak are obliged to obey the powerful. Is this so? *'Walhart:' That, too, is my belief. *'Robin:' Then change it. *'Walhart:' ...Explain. *'Robin:' Where there's life, there's a will. And where there's will, there is the power to change. And that is what I want you to do. *'Walhart:' Your words are wind. They mean nothing. *'Robin:' To live is to make mistakes. We've all sipped the bitter cup of defeat, but we live to drink another day. What matters not is how often we fail, but what we learn from those failures. *'Walhart:' Learn from FAILURE? The very idea... Yet, as it comes from my victorious rival, I am obliged to consider it. Very well, tactician. I shall mediate upon your words, and we will speak again. *'Robin:' That's all I ask. A Support *'Walhart:' Robin. What are you doing here? *'Robin:' It's time I sorted my old tomes, so I've unpacked the entire library. I didn't realize how many books I've collected! Goodness me. Maybe I...shouldn't have...picked up so many... S-starting to...lose...balance! *'Walhart:' ...Idiocy. Here. *'Robin:' Walhart? What are you doing? *'Walhart:' You were struggling under the load. I decided to assist. *'Robin:' Riiight. But you're holding me, not the books...? *'Walhart:' It seemed the quickest way to help. But if it displeases you... ...There. Safely on your own two feet again. *'Robin:' *Cough* Er, thank you. *'Walhart:' Why do you carry your own tomes? Surely such menial work could be assigned to the grunts. Or prisoners of war. *'Robin:' We do NOT enslave prisoners of war in this army, Walhart! And for that matter, we don't refer to any of our soldiers as "grunts." Everyone is on equal terms here. Menial tasks are shared by all. *'Walhart:' Why am I not surprised at such a sickening display of misguided democracy? Very well, then. ORDER me to carry your books. *'Robin:' Er...I don't think I'm comfortable with that. *'Walhart:' You are an army of equals, yes? Menial tasks are shared by all? Then even the great Walhart should not be above such things! Or do you just pay lip service to "equality" while the hierarchy is alive and well? *'Robin:' Fine. You win. ...Walhart, I order you to carry my books. *'Walhart:' Gladly. ...Hmm? This trunk is hardly heavy at all! Bah. The tactician who brought down my army has the strength of a mewling kitten! 'Tis amusing to think such a brilliant warmonger can barely lift a box of papers. *'Robin:' It wasn't me who brought you down. It was the combined strength of our army. Measured one against one, I'd barely come up to your ankle. ...Figuratively speaking. *'Walhart:' Yet you have the power to marshal the collective strength of your fellow men. The people of this world could do far worse than to have you as supreme ruler. I wager you could bring the prosperity and peace they've yearned for. *'Robin:' I didn't realize you cared so much about the lives of the smallfolk. *'Walhart:' It was my methods that were wrong, not my motives. ...It all fell apart once I began to worship might for its own sake. That wicked Grimleal fanatic whispering lies in my ear didn't help matters... The responsibility was all mine, but I can't help but think... What if I'd met you instead of Excellus? Perhaps I'd have seen the error of my ways. Perhaps I'd have become the benevolent monarch I first set out to be... *'Robin:' It's not too late. You still have the power to put things right. To improve the lives of all. *'Walhart:' I can scarce believe such folly. *'Robin:' Remember what I told you before? Where there's life, there's a will. And where there's will, there is the power to change. *'Walhart:' ...Very well. As you have spoken truth to me before, I shall trust you and your words. *'Robin:' It's all true. You'll see... S Support *'Walhart:' Ah, here you are. *'Robin:' Walhart. What can I do for you? *'Walhart:' It's about what you said the other day. About life and will...and power to change. *'Robin:' Yes, I remember. *'Walhart:' I've been thinking about how I might change. About how I SHOULD change. *'Robin:' Go on... *'Walhart:' Since you and Chrom defeated me, I've learned a great deal. For example, about Emmeryn's vision for the world... It is a vision I would very much like to see come true. *'Robin:' That is...very surprising. *'Walhart:' I don't know rightly if this is what you meant by "change." But I know what my mission is now. I'm going to work for a future where Emmeryn's dream is a reality. *'Robin:' Why, that's wonderful, Walhart! It truly is. *'Walhart:' Then I know it is the right decision. *'Robin:' You know, Walhart, you used to be so intimidating and angry, but now look at you! *'Walhart:' Yes, I did come across that way... *'Robin:' Beneath all the bluster and menace, you have...dare I say it? A soft heart? ...Even as you were setting out on a path of conquest and subjugation. *'Walhart:' I sought to unite the world under my rule and thereby foster peace and happiness. But I chose the wrong path—one which led only to destruction and despair. *'Robin:' So start anew. Take what you've learned, and try again, but do it differently. Your goal hasn't changed. You just need to follow a new road to reach it. *'Walhart:' Where there's life, there's a will. And where there's a will... *'Robin:' Exactly! *'Walhart:' When I walk this new road, I would have you at my side to lend me strength. *'Robin:' You mean...as a tactician? *'Walhart:' No. As a partner in life. ...As my wife. *'Robin:' Your wife?! *'Walhart:' It can only be you. You must guide me on this new road, lest I stray from it again. And, more importantly, I've grown...very fond of you. *'Robin:' Oh. *'Walhart:' You do not have to give me an answer right away. Think upon it. I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes. *'Robin:' Actually, I don't need any time at all. We can walk that road together. *'Walhart:' Then the future is bright, indeed. For both of us, and all the world! *'Walhart: With you at my side, the path to glory shall be an easier one. Let us become as gods of strength and happiness!' With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my father... All my memories of Mother are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician she was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my father. It's one big blank. *'Walhart:' What is the meaning of all this navel-gazing? *'Morgan:' Father! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate? This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Mother put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Walhart:' Absurd. It is through strength alone that man— *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have forgotten you, Father. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Walhart:' I would prefer to train you in the arts of warfare, death, and— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Walhart:' Bah. Useless! B Support *'Morgan:' Father? Do you have a moment? *'Walhart:' Only if you vow not to waste my time with insignificant prattle. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Dad Back! Step one—figure how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Father? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Walhart:' Perhaps that plan would work if I drove your head through it... Or perhaps you could gaze upon your father's noble visage for a while. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?" *'Walhart:' Bah. You waste my time anew! That's enough of this for today. *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Father! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Walhart:' SILENCE! This display demeans us both! *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Walhart:' I should put a sword in you and be done with it... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Walhart:' Pray, what calamity has befallen you now?! *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh, thank you, Father. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Walhart:' Such pitiful goals. *sigh* Oh, very well. I shall do what I can to assist you... *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Dad. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports